


Head Over Heels In Love

by sunlitdays



Series: Learning To Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, hinny - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HBP, Pre-Relationship, a little bit cute and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitdays/pseuds/sunlitdays
Summary: Ginny Weasley got over Harry Potter and Harry Potter was not in love with Ginny Weasley. Or at least they wanted to believe in it.





	Head Over Heels In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you already know me, you must know my mother tongue isn't English and that I'm a little less dumb and a better writer in Portuguese.

Ginny Weasley got over Harry Potter years ago. She did. _Really_.

Her cheeks _didn’t_ _turn red_ when talking to him anymore, and she didn’t want to write him a poem for Valentine's Day.

She _didn’t_ _feel_ her legs shaking any time she meets his beautiful green eyes. She also _didn’t feel_ her heart racing every time he speaks to her. No, _not a bit._

She had _no_ _desire_ to protect him from everything and everyone who dared to speak something bad about him, much less hugging him and letting him share his afflictions when it seemed that he had the weight of the whole world on his shoulders.

She _did not_ _find_ it charming how Harry cares about Hermione when her brother is being the complete prat he is. She also _didn’t_ _find_ it funny how they look at each other and roll their eyes at the same time when Lavender and Ron start to kiss.

She definitely _didn’t_ _feel_ anything in her body heat up every time she feels him looking at her bum (yes, doesn’t matter how hard he tries to hide, she knew) or for a few imperceptible seconds to anyone else when he lets his gaze drop to her lips when they are talking — he was a boy, after all, and boys used to look at her like that.

No, she also _didn’t_ care about the way his eyes follow her the whole Quidditch workout, almost even causing some accidents because he is so focused looking at her  
— when he should be playing or training his team — or how his eyes searches her unconsciously every time he walks into a room.

_Like he was doing at that very moment when he entered the Gryffindor common room after another of his classes with Professor Dumbledore._

Ginny _didn’t_ think it was cute the way his face lights up when he sees her or how he pretends not to be looking when she catches him staring at her. _Nor_ did she think it is a little bit thrilling when Harry's shoulders tenses and his expression get darker every time he sees Dean's arms around her.

Ginny _didn’t_ _think_ the three seconds Harry Potter lightly touched her arm as she was going — late — to Portions class was more exciting that every month she dated Dean or Michael for that matter.

In the last months of her courtship with Dean — before it came to an end — she _didn’t_ _usually imagine_ that there was someone else there with her, someone taller, a little slimmer, with messy black hair and green eyes that she feels it can read her soul in some way. She also didn’t feel confused when her dreams became exclusively about Harry - _because she didn’t even dream about him._

No. Ginny Weasley, certainly, for sure, _had definitely got over_ Harry Potter.

***

Harry Potter wasn’t in love with Ginny Weasley. _Of course not._

He could name several reasons why he was in _no way_ in love with his best friend's younger sister — doesn’t matter how often Hermione looked at him smugly every time she noticed him looking at Ginny or speaking on her name.

He _didn’t_ _think_ she was the most amazing girl he knows or that everything around him becomes at least a little more colorful and brighter every time she is around,  
especially when he is so focused on the oncoming war that it makes him forget that deep down he is still just a boy.

Ginny _isn’t_ _a funny_ person that makes him laugh like an idiot every time she tells a joke. He _didn’t_ _feel_ his heart racing when she is around, he did not feel a deep sadness every time he sees Dean's arms around her, and he didn’t imagine that it is him holding her.

Ginny also _wasn’t so beautiful_ that made him want to look at her every opportunity he had, many of those times being in a Quidditch field where he should be training his team, which often cause accidents — nothing he was not yet used to, though, of course.

He _didn’t_ _unconsciously search_ for her long red hair and expressive brown eyes every time he entered a room, or he _wouldn’t die_ to kiss her when her inviting lips moved so close to him.

He certainly _didn’t_ _look_ at certain parts of _her anatomy_ either when she walks in front of him or is flying on her broom — and this clearly _didn’t_ _make_ part of _his anatomy_ uncomfortable (thank god Ron doesn’t know legilimency).

He _could_ clearly control himself and avoid touching her whenever he had an opportunity, even when it’s for three seconds when he found her in the hallway going to Portions class.

Harry _didn’t_ _think_ the scent of Ginny's skin reminds him of flowers and the home he doesn’t remember having, or that their hands fit perfectly into each other, as well as several other things that would also fit perfectly if they would at least allow themselves.

He _doesn’t_ _want_ to spend every moment with her or feel his cheek turning red every time she notices him looking at her. Harry also _doesn’t_ _know_ by heart all the little gestures Ginny makes like when she plays with her hair when she is nervous about a test or shakes her legs because she is anxious before a game, he doesn’t notice the way her eyebrow raises when she questions something she already knows the answer and the almost imperceptible pout in her lips when things don’t come out exactly as she wants – and he doesn’t think it’s cute every one of these quirks.

No. Harry Potter certainly, for sure, was definitely _not in love with Ginny Weasley._

***

And then, _he kissed her,_ after the game, in front of everyone, without caring who was watching them and it felt like several sunlit days. **_At that moment, there was no denying that Ginny didn’t get over Harry as much as she thought, and that Harry was completely head over heels in love with Ginny._**

**Author's Note:**

> I read Harry Potter for the first time last year (I'm years late, I know) and fell in love with Harry and Ginny's relationship and since then I can't stop reading fanfics about these two and I tried a lot to write something myself, but after all these months and a lot of fanfics I couldn't finish I wrote this small one shot and I'm so happy about it because honestly, I'm more than one year without finishing any fanfic I started, I just couldn't force myself to write about any of the couples I usually do so I'm proud of myself about this one. It's nothing too deep or great, but it was fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
